Jueves
by TheFreakZone
Summary: "De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista; apenas respiro, me hago pequeñito y me pongo a temblar." One-shot; song-fic.


_NA/ Yo qué sé, me ha salido esta canción en el aleatorio y me ha entrado el venazo. En mi cabeza es Spamano, pero la verdad es que en lugar de Romano podéis poner a cualquier otro._

 _Disclaimers:  
_ Hetalia — _Hidekaz Himayura_  
Jueves — _La Oreja de Van Gogh_

 _Espero que os guste, y perdón por el drama._

* * *

 **JUEVES**

No soy especialmente guapo, ni listo. No soy (ni seré) como esos modelos de revista que posan con un reloj como si lo hubieran estado haciendo desde que nacieron. No soy nada especial.

Si lo fuera, tal vez tendría el valor de levantarme, cruzar el vagón, y hablarte, preguntarte quién eres. Sé que te llamas Antonio (lo oí una vez, cuando hablabas por teléfono), pero eso no me basta. Quiero saber más: tus apellidos, tu color favorito, a qué te dedicas; quiero ser parte de tu vida. Hace varios meses que te sientas enfrente de mí, todas las mañanas, y seguro que ni te imaginas que me pongo por ti mis mejores camisas, mis corbatas más bonitas.

Lanzas un bostezo al cristal, y me entran ganas de llorar. Soy un auténtico cobarde.

De pronto me miras, tus ojos verdes que me captivaron desde el primer momento se clavan en mí, y yo te devuelvo la mirada porque me hechizas y soy incapaz de apartar la vista. Luego suspiras y yo cierro los ojos: no soporto verte ahí, delante de mí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, ya estás mirando hacia otro lado. Me cuesta respirar; tiemblo. Me encojo en mi asiento, haciéndome pequeño. Quiero que me veas, pero a la vez no quiero que me mires.

Y así un día tras otro, semana tras semana; tú y yo, el uno frente al otro, tú sin fijarte en mí y yo sin atreverme a hablarte. De lunes a viernes, sólo silencio entre nosotros, y en mí, en lugar del valor que tanto necesito, tan sólo la fantasía infantil de poder llegar a conocerte. Me imagino yendo hacia ti, hablándote, haciéndote reír y, aunque sé que nunca pasará, aunque sólo sirva para hacerme más daño, no puedo evitar imaginarnos besándonos.

No hace falta que nadie me lo diga para saber que soy patético.

De pronto, me miras. Me sobresalto cuando noto tu mirada en mí, pero te la devuelvo. Como viene siendo costumbre, tú suspiras y yo cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué duele tanto? Apartas la vista; yo, tembloroso, me hago pequeñito.

No sé por qué hago lo que hago después. Tal vez sea porque hoy te veo más cansado de lo habitual, o porque sienta que no voy a volver a verte. No sé por qué, pero antes de darme cuenta, estoy abriendo la boca y pronunciando tu nombre.

—A-Antonio…

He tartamudeado. He tartamudeado para decir una palabra de tres sílabas. Soy patético. Seguro que lo estás pensando ahora mismo; estás pensando que menudo chico tan tonto. Me muerdo el labio y miro al suelo.

Me quiero morir.

Pero cuando te levantas de tu asiento y vienes hacia mí, el tiempo se para y sólo estás tú: tú y tus ojos verdes, tu revoltoso pelo castaño, tu camisa desgastada. Llegas a mi lado, te sientas en el asiento vacío junto a mí y haces lo que yo nunca he tenido el valor de hacer: hablas conmigo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dices, con total sinceridad— Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.

Eso me saca una sonrisa. ¿Eres siempre así de cursi? Sigues hablando: me dices que todas las mañanas, en lugar de coger un tren directo, escoges este. No dices el motivo, pretendes que lo deduzca, y todo mi ser vibra de emoción al darse cuenta de que, de hecho, soy yo.

Ya estamos llegado a la estación. Apenas puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, pero las intensas emociones que sacuden mi pecho no tienen nada que ver con mis tontas fantasías, y sé que es verdad: mi vida ha cambiado. No ha sido como yo me imaginaba, y has tenido que tomar tú la iniciativa, pero no me importa.

Este día, este once de marzo, se ha convertido en un día especial.

Me tomas la mano con mucha suavidad, casi como si tuvieras miedo de que fuera a esfumarme. No temas: ahora que te tengo, ¿por qué iba a alejarme de ti? Te estrecho la mano, intentando transmitirte esos pensamientos, y a cambio me regalas una sonrisa.

Llegamos a un túnel y nos sumimos en la oscuridad. Me entristece no poder ver tu rostro, pero también me infunde un valor que creía no tener: te encuentro la cara con mi mano libre y, tras un breve titubeo, me acerco y te beso en los labios. Es ahora cuando confirmo que esto no es un sueño, porque las emociones que me sacuden por dentro son tan intensas que sólo puede ser real.

Cuando nos separamos, me susurras un quedo «te quiero». Yo me río. Quiero decirte que no te apresures a decirlo, que tenemos tiempo, que esto apenas ha empezado.

Quiero decirte que yo también te quiero.

No me da tiempo a decirte nada de esto.

Mi último deseo es que sepas que mi corazón ha sido tuyo durante estos últimos meses, y tuyo es su último latido.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _NA/ Perdón otra vez por el drama. Por si alguien no lo sabe, la canción es una especie de homenaje tras el 11M (once de marzo del 2004), día en el que hubo un atentado terrorista en la estación de tren de Atocha, en Madrid, que dejó más de 200 muertos._

 _¡Se aprecian reviews!_


End file.
